Life is abuse
by Frostflame22
Summary: When Max is forced into a relationship with Victoria. Its up to Chloe and Kate to end Max's torment. Will they succeed? or will they fail? OC, Rape, Religion bashing, Death, Lesbians, Amberpricefield, Marshfield, Chasefield, Please don't read if you don't like these topics. I am not responsible for any discomfort you have towards my story.
1. Chapter 1

Just like the title says Life is abusive. Meaning, in this story Max will be in a relationship with an abusive Victoria. I noticed that there aren't many Max x Victoria. Just so you know, Max was forced into this relationship. This will be in Max's pov. Then it'll switch to Victoria's pov. This is the aftermath of the storyline. So Max won't have her powers. But they're slowly returning.

Start story

I was finally having a good day. I got to hang with Chloe, go visit Kate in the hospital, and avoid my abusive girlfriend. Her name is Victoria Chase. Victoria was the most popular female in Blackwell. She's even rich. So why would she love Blackwell's famous hipster; Maxine Caulfield.

 _Just don't think about Victoria, Max._ I wished that I wasn't involved with her. She forced this abuse on me. She actually has feelings for me, but gets jealous quick. Like anytime I hung out with Kate or Chloe. Victoria just snapped from jealousy. The day she snapped was pure hell. Victoria dragged me into the bathroom. I never felt so weak in my life.

 _No Max everything's fine. Just go to your room, and sleep. Take your mind off things._ But when I got to my room, I saw something she didn't want to see. Victoria was in Max's room and held a whip in her hand. That was all I needed. She burst through the door and ran down the hall. Until she tripped and fell. (Classic chase scene) Trying to keep moving was a failure. Seeing as Victoria already caught her.

"Caught you Maxie. You know what that means." Victoria looked at my frightened face. Victoria dragged me back to my room, with me screaming, until she slapped me. Tearing up I just allowed myself to be dragged to my room. Upon entering the room, I was forcefully thrown on the bed and hitting the wall roughly. "Time for you punishment" And that began the long painful night. Nothing heard but muffled screams.

The next day

Waking up to my alarm. I move my body in pain trying to get up. Getting was easy. But moving my body all the way to the showers was the hard part. Yet somehow making it to the showers, I manage to make small talk with Kate. Seeing as she's brushing her teeth I might as well talk to her. "Hey Kate. How are you doing?" Kate looks startled. She turns and sees it's me and smile. "Hey Max. I'm doing fine. How are you?" Kate said concern for me. It's nice knowing that Kate is concern for me. She's a good friend.

"I'm in pain. Victoria gave me another punishment." Remembering the night made me cry. "Why does she hurt me? I just don't understand." Kate had enough of my painful rambling. So she gave me a hug and told me not to worry. I gained a major confident boast. I told Kate I'll see her later has she left the showers.

Sighing I began entering the shower. Washing my body trying to relax myself. "Taylor, I taught you well. Now go. I'm about to use the shower." My heart beat quickens. _Why now? And I got the last shower._ No. No. Max can't control her breathing. Her heavy breathing didn't go unnoticed by Victoria. However, Victoria knew it was me. She bust in the shower with me. Next, she slammed me into the walls. A moan of pain escaped my lip. My sides hurting even more now.

"Poor little Maxine. You think you could escape me. Well you can't." Victoria gave a small glare. "You should give up! You're my property. And no one's else." She shouted biting my neck viciously.

I screamed in pain as a red mark appeared on my neck. Victoria stopped biting me to look at the mark. Amazed by her, she promptly left leaving me on the floor. Holding my neck in pain. _It hurts. It FUCKING hurts! I need help._ I couldn't do nothing but black out from pain. I keep hearing this small voice say "Give in to Victoria. You know you want to. Submit yourself to her love." All I know is I'll never give in to Victoria's lust.

(So this is my first Life is Strange story. I want to do this as a side story for when I don't upload my Naruto fanfiction. It's not the best, but it's something.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while since I updated. And I'm sorry. Ran out of ideas and I just started playing the old chapters I already completed. And my school life is shit. So in this chapter I got some surprises. Got the ideas by reading "Yandere x reader" fanfictions.

Here we go!

Max pov

Waking up slowly I noticed something. I was in my room. _What the hell? How did I get here?_ "You okay hippie?" No way. What's she doing here? Then memories of yesterday flashed in my mind.

Flashback brought to you by Life is Strange

Both me and Chloe were in her car talking about escaping Oregon (I think that's the setting of the game) "Max I understand you want to finish school at Blackhell but it's not worth it. That place only brings pain. The only good person there is Kate." She pause to think "Sometimes, I think she is an angel. A angel sent from heaven to make our painful lives better." I can't help but giggle. It's true though, Kate is the definition of a angel. Being so pure and kind hearted. It's a mystery why she was bullied.

Still thank God it's over. Me and Chloe saved everyone from the tornado "Alright let's talk about this tomorrow. At my dorm." I said giving a warm smile that made my punk rock best friend smile. _Why can't I be dating Chloe or Kate?_ "See ya. Got to check on Victoria _and hopefully avoid another_ punishment" I mumble quietly. 

"Alright Mad Max! Just watch yourself. Especially around you're psycho girlfriend." Chloe's gaze hardened at the mention "Please Max I've see the scars. Just watch yourself, PLEASE!" I just nod and walked towards Blackhell. Not noticing Chloe silently crying.

Flashback over

"So Mad Max wanna tear up some shit?" She said smiling but looking worried. "If not I can leave." Seeing her makes my day. "Sure. Hey let's invite Kate!" Chloe momentarily looks shocked, then smirks. "I see it can be a three way! Yes!" (We all know that Max and Chloe will probably be girlfriends at the end of Life is Strange) "Let's go grab angel!"

I knocked on the door for a few seconds until "Come in!" Slowly walking in I see Kate at her computer. "Hey Kate I wanted to know if you wanted to hang with me and Chloe" Kate smiled and nod. When she was ready we went to the parking lot, only for me to stop in terror. In the lot stood Victoria, and Taylor (forgot the other girl name) Victoria hearing Chloe's loudmouth turned and seen us. Then hell broke loose. She walked with Taylor following behind her.

When they reached us Victoria gave me a dark glare. "So what's my little Maxine doing, with you two?!" She said walking in my face. I wanted to run but I knew not to. It only makes Victoria madder and the punishments worse. "Huh. Answer me Maxine!" I could only shake violently fear coursing through my body. "V-Victoria I'm just going out. Please don't get mad." I stuttered (I can't type stuttering) trying to get out of this. Kate and Chloe giving me a sad look knowing not to interfere. "So what! Who said you had permission to go anywhere" She raised her and slapped me so hard I fell. Kate and Chloe both helped me up. "You might as well go now." Then she whispered in my ear " _Enjoy the day while you can. Because at night I'm coming for you! I'll have so much fun breaking you."_

"Come on Max let's just go. Victoria you bitch! I will get some day just you wait." I was being lifted in the car by Chloe and Kate. And we drove off. No one saying a word. Just silence. "Max are you okay?" Came a quiet Kate worried for her best friend. I nod slowly fear leaving my body and replaced with relief. "Yo Mad Max I got something rad to show you." That took my mind off what happened and made me curious.

"But I'll only show you if you kiss me!" Chloe being a goof ball was good at cheering me and Kate up I know that Chloe loves me and I love her. But I also love Kate. And a small part of me loves Victoria too. This is to strange. Although, life is sometimes abusive. Life is sometimes strange.


	3. AN Notice

...so hey. uh its been a while since I updated anything. Months went passed. Damn! I need to write more often.

But let me get to my main reason for uploading a new chapter:

I discovered my own "Life is Strange" story by mistake. And when I read it I though to myself _"Damn I'm trash at writing. I should delete all my stories I got posted"_ However, for some odd reason I didn't. Maybe it's because I'm currently obsessed with creepypasta, yandere female x reader stories, and anime. Mainly the yandere female x reader stories. Anyway let me get back on track, I will try to upload a new chapter of Life is Strange every once a month.

I got to start writing soon. I estimate the chapter will be out after February because of my Birthday and special events.

So yeah. Only wrote to inform y'all of my decisions. And I might continue writing. If I stop being lazy enough to do it.

Anyway, PEACE OUT Y'ALL!


	4. Important Notice

Hi ,

I'm back this time for good. Since school started I have more time on my hands... Now that I think about I have more time on my hands when school starts. Although, I will be VERY stressed soon as I start the college admission process. I will be applying to colleges soon by the end of October or beginning of November.

Anyway I didn't come here to talk about college I came here to talk about the Life is Strange Story I have. I will be releasing a new chapter today at 8:30 pm EST. I'm halfway done the chapter and will shortly be uploading it. Thanks to anyone who likes my story. I'll be uploading once every other week. When I finish this chapter I will start making the 4th chapter as soon as the 3rd chapter is uploaded at 8:30

Thanks again for listening!

Sincerely, Frost

P.S- Just call me Frost


	5. One Day Max

...LIFE IS STRANGE IS THE SHIT! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! BEFORE THE STORM IS MY GAME! * stops to calm down* Sorry you had to see that. With the release of the new Life is Strange game I realized that I made a Life is Strange story. Let me remember what was going on. One moment...* reads the story * Oh... well... the story starts now. READ MY SHIT!

* * *

It was a quiet ride. Not one word said as Chloe drove to her relax spot. Max stared out the window thinking about what Victoria said to her. _"At night I'm coming for you! I'll enjoy breaking you."_ Max shudders at the thought of it. Glancing over to Chloe to see her blue haired friend humming a cheerful tune. This made Max smile, knowing that despite the situation she's in seeing Chloe's smile will guide her out the darkness she is currently in. And then there is Kate. She is the purest person Max as ever met. Kate never does anything wrong. She's an good student, Catholic, and a genuine fun person. Yup Max is lucky to have these two in her life. A small but audible chuckle managed to escape her lips. This caught Kate's attention who wondered what Max was thinking. Before she could ask, she sees the smile on her face and decides not to bother her. Kate, herself, smiles knowing that Max is happy while Chloe is in her own world humming more tunes.

* * *

Victoria POV (Yes even she gets her on POV)

"DAMN IT! I LET MAXINE GET AGAIN FROM ME!" I shout in my room with Taylor and Courtney getting scared. They tried to calm me down by smoking but I was too pissed off to smoke. I need a way to get Max from hanging around that blue haired bitch and the church bitch. I begin to take slow deep breaths and form a plan. Oh yes that will work. It will work perfectly. Laughing to myself I look at Taylor and Courtney "You two get a hold of yourselves. We're about to go pick up a package." And I began to explain my plan to them making Taylor smirk and Courtney sad. Courtney feels bad about what's going to happen to Max and prays that she can get out of this situation fast. Because tonight will be the night Maxine Caulfield lose what matters to her the most. Her innocence.

* * *

Chloe POV

"Here we are! My favorite hide out. What do you think about it Kate? Is it glorious or not?" I asked showing her the junk yard. I didn't even notice Max sheepish expression and Kate's confused reaction. Max explain to Kate about that this place is where I feel relaxed and how I met and befriended Rachel. Understanding why this place is my relax spot, she agreed that it was glorious even though it was a dump. "Hey Max remember when we shot those bottle with that gun. You had good aim for a beginner." Kate was surprised at hearing that. Max shot a gun! MAX! "Kate what's wrong? I asked seeing her shocked expression.

"It's just so surprising Max used a gun. I can't imagine seeing Max do something like that" Kate replied still having the shocked expression on her face.

"Chloe you make it sound like it just happened. That was two months ago. Please don't remind me of what happened" Max said as she started trembling remembering that day she almost lost me again. Quickly I changed the subject and started to walk showing Max and Kate my secret tree house. When all three of us climbed up the ladder we told jokes, traded secrets and developed even stronger feeling for each other. "Chloe" Max called me getting my attention. "Should we tell Kate the thing?" Kate hears this and is confused. What thing? _"Are you sure Max? Is this what you want?"_ However, I just nod my head.

Kate was even more confused. "What thing Max? You can tell me anything. We just spent hours talking. I'm sure I can trust you." Kate says confidently. Max looks at her and slowly explain what the thing was. It took a few minutes but Kate believed every word of it. "So let see if I understand everything. You gained the ability to reverse time, you used this ability to save me and Chloe many times. And you saved everyone from the tornado that almost hit the town." Max confirms everything. "Well...my head is spinning. Lets get back to Blackwell. It's late and we can hang out tomorrow right?" "HELL YEAH!" I yelled and began climbing down the tree house and walking to the truck. As soon as I got in the truck I drove back to Blackwell and drop off Max and Kate. But before I leave I yell out "MAX! Watch out for Victoria."

3rd Person POV

Max stops walking with a horrified look on her face. Max remembers what Victoria about tonight. Thinking about it caused tears to run down her face. Kate hugs her and reassure her that some day she will escape her torment and find her true love. "Thank you Kate. For everything." Kate and Max walked to both of there dorms and Max told Kate good night as she closed her door. Not seeing Victoria made her calm down.

"Hello Maxine." Speak of the devil Max saw her worst fear.

Victoria Chase standing behind her with a bag in her arms and a evil smirk. Oh no!


	6. A painful memory

I just want to say I made this story because I was bored and had nothing to do. I beat the first Life is Strange game and wanted to make my own story of it. I'll have some things explained in this chapter. But before any of that can happen I need people to give me feedback like should I continue this story or discontinue it. But that can wait after this chapter so READ MY SHIT!!! (Afrosenju has funny as intro's)

P.S After the storm Max still has her rewind power but it takes a larger toll on her body like she gets exhausted faster. Which is why she doesn't time travel anymore unless she HAS to change a certain period of time. And if she tries to rewind time to before Victoria starts to love her, she will lose her powers for a certain amount of time. Next chapter I'll give you more information.

Max POV

"Oh Maxine" The voice says from behind her.

I turned to the Devil herself; Victoria Chase. How did I manage to make jer attracted to me is a mystery. But I noticed something strange. She's hiding something behind her, I got to curious "W-w-what are you hiding?" I asked stuttering.

She just grins at me. And I felt frozen in fear. That grin only means bad things I remember what happened last time I seen that grin.

Flashback~ Brought to you by Firewalk

Max POV

Muffled screams filled the room. And the sound of flesh being whipped. Victoria looked down at the chained and gagged Max. "Maxine I thought I told you to meet me in my room at 8:00 pm. You were an hour late. I texted your phone so why were you late?" Victoria ask removing the gag from Max's mouth.

"Victoria my phone died! I couldn't even see the text!" I yelled staring at her. She managed to sneak in my room and knock me out as soon as I got back. "Please Victoria!" Let me go! I won't tell anyone what happened here!" I shout at her.

Victoria stopped and began to think about what to do. Should she release her beloved Maxine or punish her beloved.

Obviously punish her.

"You know Maxine it's pretty convenient that no one is in the dorms today. And that Church Bitch isn't here. So I have the whole night to do whatever I want with you." Victoria says gleefully grinning and began to whip me once more. Each strike more painful and relentless than the last. This went on for what felt like hours but only lasted 10 minutes.

I couldn't do anything but cry and shout in pain. I wanted to just be released from this situation and be free once more. _"Chloe. Kate. Anyone. Please save me from this nightmare!"_ I thought, before passing out due to pain. However, before I fell unconscious I heard Victoria's muffled voice " Remember Maxine I own you! You obey me! Understand!"

Flashback end ~

That memory brought tears to my eyes I cant stop crying the memory keeps replaying over and over in my head. "Oh poor Maxine don't worry this punishment won't be like last time" When she said this I got scared at the thought of this punishment. What will she do to me? While I was in my thoughts, she pushed me onto my bed and straddled my waist.

Why was she acting like this? What's with that look in her eyes? "What are you doing? Get off me Victoria" I said weakly trying to push her off me. But my afford was no good. She says nothing but leans closer to my ear and whispers "we're going to have fun tonight." Fun? What fun? Before I could ask she kiss me. My eyes widen in shock at this. This isn't the Victoria I know.

The kiss went on only breaking for the needed air. "Maxine I love how innocent you are. Not knowing how cruel this world is. Such a innocent being. I'll enjoy taking your innocence away." "W-what are you talking about? " A sadistic smile was all I got before my shirt and pants were forcefully removed leaving me in my bra and panties.

"I want your innocence. I want your virginity. And I have just the right tools for the job." I can't believe this she's going to rape me. No this won't happen! So I start to thrash around making her fall off me and I tried to make an attempt to run out the door. Key word being 'tried' as soon as I stood to run she grabbed my leg tripping me and causing me to hit the floor face first.

I turned to see Victoria with an angry look on her face. Seeing this terrified me even more. "You are so done tonight I tried to be nice. But you had to force my hand." An pissed off Victoria says grabbing and gripping my hair tightly. I try to scream only to get thrown on my bed. Next I felt my bra get removed. "Victoria stop! Please!"

"Don't worry Maxine you'll feel nothing but pleasure."


	7. Another AN

Hey everyone! Frost here and I want to thank you all for reading my story. I got more updates for this story but like I said I'll update it bi weekly or early if the chapters are done faster. Oh and I have a special announcement I will be putting my stories on Wattpad as well. So that way if anything happens to the stories I have I'll know that I have a backup. And sometimes I will update the Life is Strange story on Wattpad before I update it on Fanfiction.

One more think I wanted to say I got a review from somebody who reviewed as a guest and he asked WAY to many questions about why Victoria acts the she does to Max and many more questions. Don't ask questions like that when I'm trying to develop good ideas. I already know why she acts like that to Max. But I want it to have a origin to how Victoria became attracted to Max and have different endings a bad and good ending. I have an idea of how the endings will play but that's for another Author's note.

Thanks for hearing me ramble about the story.

Yours truly

Frost

P.S PLEASE DON'T SEND REVIEWS ASKING TOO MANY QUESTIONS! IDK IF ITS ABOUT THE PLOT, CHARACTERS OR INSULTING MY WORK!


	8. I forgot

Sorry guys I forgot to mention what my Wattpad account is called. You can find me GeneralWOOFY on Wattpad.

Now if you need me I will be reading Yandere stories.


	9. Help

Hi everyone Frost here. And I need some help. I have a rape lemon planned but I need someone to read it before I upload it. I'll try to make it graphic but its kinda difficult to make this chapter. So if you are interested please pm me. Cuz if I upload the chapter and get people telling me that it trash I won't want to make more.

So thanks for listening. I will update the story on Saturday at 10:30 or whenever the chapter is done.

Yours truly

Frost


	10. A night to remember

Hello loves, its me your annoying SOB author that makes promises that I can barely keep. such as updating every other Friday night. and not making the characters help max (aka Chloe and Kate never Warren.) anyway as you can tell everything is lower case because this is a rape chapter and I want to say I don't support rape or abuse in case anybody forgot. and that this will be uncomfortable for a 17 black male to write type. as soon as this is done im immediately making a new chapter which i will upload in two days. BUT READ MY SHIT!

Max POV

I still couldn't believe what was about to happen Victoria Chase is about to rape me. And I'm stuck gagged and bound (got lazy to write how she got bound by handcuffs) not able to do anything. As much as I, want to use my powers I can't because my body will get exhausted faster and I will still end up in this situation. But I'm surprised that she managed to cuff me to this small bed. (she has a twin size bed i should know cuz my girl did the same thing to me and I have the same kind of bed as Max) I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear Victoria trying to get my attention.

Smack

I felt a stinging face on my cheeks as I realized what happened. Victoria slapped me. Getting out of my thoughts I noticed that Victoria was getting completely naked and I was naked as well. "Victoria I'm sorry for whatever I did. But please don't do this!" I muffled through the gag sobbing as tears rolled down my face.

She says nothing just cupping my chin looking down at me smirking the whole time. "But why would I stop I got what I want. I have my adorable girlfriend tied up on her bed about to take her virginity. You have no one to blame but yourself sweetie, you caught my interest and I had to have you." She whispers softly and removes the gag to kiss me.

The kiss last for a minute before she straddle my waist playing with my naked body. I felt her kiss my neck making me shudder in pleasure. I held back my moans of pleasure. Victoria's hands play with my breast while leaving hickies on my neck.

"You have a beautiful body Maxine. So pure and innocent. I love it. You belong to me, your body, soul and mind are all mine. Do you understand baby?" She says with a lustful smirk.

Victoria POV (cuz people want her POV)

I finally got Maxine all to myself. _'Now Maxine I have a lot of love to_ _give you.'_ I thought licking Maxine's chest causing her to moan. Smirking I start sucking on her breast. At this point Maxine was a moaning mess. Still sucking her breast I noticed that milk was producing from her other breast (I don't know how breast milk works so just go along with it) "Oh babe your producing milk. You dirty girl."

Maxine just looks shocked. Before she could say anything, I hungrily sucked the other breast causing her to moan loudly. As I sucked I forcefully shoved a finger in her pussy. Max tries scream in protest and starts shaking viciously trying to get out of the handcuffs. This knocked me off her and made me fall face first. When I got up my expression went from lustful to anger. "So you wanna play like that bitch. Alright we'll play that game. Me and Taylor bought some toys for this situation." Getting the bag from earlier I bumped all on the floor revealing what "toys" I bought: new whip, a dildo, strap on, vibrators, and lube.

Maxine's eyes just widen at the sight of the toys. Smirking I picked up the dildo and violently trust inside her.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Maxine scream feeling pain in her lower region. Thrusting faster and harder her moans were music to my ears. Minutes of continuous thrusting I stopped and looked in her eyes. Her eyes were filled with pain. "P-p-please Victoria I-I-I'm begging you. Please stop!" she ask sobbing. It pained me but I knew what I had to do.

"All you have to do is say "Victoria owns me" and I'll stop." I expected her to say no. But the response I got made me snap.

"NEVER! I BELONG WITH CHLOE PRICE AND KATE MARSH! GO TO HELL VICTORIA!"

So that's how its going to be. Without hesitation, I grabbed the whipped and struck my beloved. Each strike left red marks on her body. Marks that would leave scars. "SAY IT MAXINE!" Still whipping the now crying girl.

Max's POV

"FUCK YOU!" Another strike

"SAY IT!"

"GO TO HELL!" Another strike on my stomach

"SAY IT BITCH!"

"G-G-GO FUCK YOURSELF!" More strikes on my stomach and thighs.

"SAY IT!"

I couldn't keep screaming. After many strikes I lost all energy, I could barley speak with the amount of pain I was feeling. Maybe I should give up. I've already been RAPED maybe I should give up. _"Yes give in to your mistress. Victoria will always be with you."_ The voice it was back but why?

"So Maxine are your ready to say it?" Victoria says confidently thinking she broke me. Closing my eyes I smiled, I can't believe what I'm about to say.

"Victoria?" I called to her with a faint whisper.

"Yes Maxine?"

I just opened my eyes with a big smirk on my face. "go fuck yourself" I said chuckling. I can see her anger has went beyond its reaching point.

"hahaha. Its gonna be like that. Well Maxine we still have one more toy. I had hoped I wouldn't have to use this, I didn't want to cause too much damage to your body. But you forced my hand." Victoria says going for the strap on. My eyes widen in terror. "I've had fun with your pussy. Now I want the other hole!" Other hole? WAIT! NO! NOT MY ASS!

Before I could even protest, she shoved it in. "NO! TAKE IT OUT!" I screamed in bloody pain. She says nothing just thrusting in me making me moan in pain and pleasure. A knot forms in my stomach as I feel myself cumming soon. "Victoria I can feel it! I'm gonna cum!" This made Victoria speed up and thrust harder (if its even possible) My mind is going blank from the amount of pleasure I'm receiving.

With each thrust I feel the knot getting tighter and I felt closer to cumming "That's it Maxine. Cum for me. CUM LIKE THE LITTLE SLUT I'M TURNING YOU INTO!"

"I'M CUMMING!"

One last shout and I came. I now feel ashamed of myself. _"Chloe. Kate. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I love you both. Please help me out of here."_ I sadly thought seeing Victoria remove the strap on from my ass.

"Well Maxine you look like you enjoyed yourself. But I wanna here you say it. Now say it!" She demanded with authority in her voice.

 _"PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!"_

"Victoria Chase owns me" I mumbled quietly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you. Who owns you?" That damned smirk.

"YOU! VICTORIA CHASE OWNS ME!" Screaming towards the still smirking Victoria. _"I swear one day I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!"_ Slowly I begin to feel exhausted and soon I black out. But before I black out I hear her whisper in my ear; "You'll never escape me. That blue haired punk and Church bitch will never have you!" She got everything (also the handcuffs) and left me in a small pool of cum and blood.

* * *

Hey everyone Frost here. And this took me sometime to do. I usually do all my stories myself with almost no help. But this time I needed some help. If anyone remembers I said I needed someone to read this chapter, and my friend Robbin did it for me. She's so amazing. She helped me type a draft for this and helped me edit this chapter. So I want everyone to thank you to Robbin, if it weren't for her I would have skipped the lemon and had Max wake up remembering the night. But I'm not that type of person. But bye everyone!

Yours truly,

Frost


	11. Recovery

Hey everyone Frost here and I wanted to say that this story will have two versions. This one and one on my Wattpad. The one on Wattpad has better spelling and grammar (at least I think it does) and more character developing. However, Fanfiction will have the most torture/rape chapters because of Wattpad's rule about certain lemons. Also, I wanted to say I'm gonna have Rachel in this too. Meaning the story will be Max x Chloe x Kate x Victoria x Rachel. I still gotta find a way to add her in the story because I know it the game she is dead. I'll make some excuse and when she is in the story she'll remember everything from the dark room. But more importantly, SHE WON'T BE RAPED! Not even sexually assaulted, just drugged and left for dead. With that out the way START THE DAMN CHAPTER! (p.s. oc character arrived)

Kate's POV

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

"Okay. Okay. I'm up" I muttered to myself turning off the alarm. Getting out of my bed I think about hanging out with Max today. Smiling I get ready for my usual routine. After my shower I got dressed and went next door to see if Max is still down for hanging out.

"Max! Are we still hanging out today?" Shouting waiting to get a response. But I never did...strange she normally answers when she hears my voice. Now I noticed something; the door was unlocked. Should I enter without permission? _"Please Lord forgive me"_ Entering the room I immediately see a naked passed out Max. "MAX!" Rushing to her side I see the marks on her body. _"Max what did Victoria do to you?!"_ Crying at the thought of what Victoria did to my beautiful Maxine. Yes I said my Maxine I love her. I don't care what any religion says about me; I'm in love with Max Caulfield!

"Max please wake up! Please wake up!" Saying with my voice muffled from the sobs. Seeing Max like this broke my heart because Max's relationship with Victoria, she's a loyal person. I remember the many times we had plans but she had to cancel because of that bitch (damn Kate a savage) Victoria. The tears rolled down my face and onto Max. "Please get up! Max I'm begging you!"

Max POV

"Please get up! Max I'm begging you!"

That voice it's Kate. But why is she here? Oh right. Hanging out today.

"Kate don't cry. You're to beautiful to cry" I tried to comfort the one I loved.

"Max! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have stayed with you. Please tell me what did that bitch do to you." I was shocked. Kate Marsh the sweetest girl in the world just cursed?

"Max I'm going to call Chloe and we're going to figure something out."

Kate grabbed my phone and called Chloe. I really should put a lock on my phone seeing how anyone can just get in it.

"Hey Chloe it's Kate. We need to talk. Come to Max's room, you'll see for yourself."

"What happened to Max?! Is she safe?!"

"Just come. Victoria went too far. Now she's gonna pay."

"Shit. Alright give me 10 minutes. I'll be there."

Kate nods and hang up. Now we have to wait for Chloe whatever she's doing.

Chloe's POV

Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't believe I thought Max would be safe by herself. I just got out the shower too. "Victoria one day I'll kill you. You won't get Max, I'll die protecting her." Getting dressed I was about to put my beanie on but I stopped looking at the mirror. My usual blue hair was half blue and half blonde. (she's naturally blonde)

"Max...I still remember all the fun memories when we were kids. You always looked after me even to this day. Now it's my turn to protect you."

Smiling at the memories I decided not to grab my beanie, I wanna show Max something she wouldn't expect. Hurrying to my truck I speed to Blackwell ignoring stop lights. Luckily this is a small town so not too many people lived here.

As soon as, I arrived at Blackwel I went to Max's dorm. Half way there I bumped into someone. "Sorry dude." I said not even looking at who I bumped.

"You blue haired bitch. You almost ruined my new sweater." Oh no. Not her. Why did I have to run into Victoria?!

"Get the fuck out my way Victoria." Glaring at her ready to murder her for

hurting Max. "I need to check on Max."

Victoria smirks pissing me off even more. "The fuck you smirking for? I swear if you did something to Max you will die a painful death."

"I did nothing but give Maxine the best night of her life. You should hear the way she screams. Maxine isn't a innocent person anymore."

"What are you talking about? Max is the most innocent person there is!" _What did you do to her? Screams?_ I wondered trying to put the peaces together.

"She was innocent when she left with you, but when I got to her I had to break her down." Victoria said with a lustful look in her eyes.

 _Come on Chloe think! What has she been doing to Max? She was innocent when she left with me and now she isn't. Innocent... Innocent...WAIT! Is she talking about Max's_ "You stole that from her. You sadistic BITCH!" My voice raise as I felt nothing but anger.

"You know for a punk you catch on fast. Now please tell me what do you think "it" is. Now she's just toying with me. Knowing that if I try to hurt her I'll go to jail.

"You stole Max's virginity. Not only that but you RAPED her." At this point I remembered that Max was still in her room.

"Correct punk. I broke her. Now she knows who owns her. But don't worry I'll be sure to give her proper life as my wife."

I was about to respond when I got a message from Kate telling me to hurry. "Oh shit Max." Running to Max's dorm I hear Victoria say "You can try to help her but Maxine's mine. You should give up"

I ignored her and ran faster knocking over people in my rush to Max. When I got to the dorm I say Victoria's lackeys; Taylor and Courtney. Both were blocking the door and blocking my way to Max's room. "Out the way. Or else."

They both look at me and Taylor laughs while Courtney stay quiet. "Or else what. You'll beat me up? If you do that I'm sure Victoria will do something horrible to Max. You wouldn't want that would you?"

Before I could even say anything Courtney got involved "Taylor do to your dorm and chill. I got this." Courtney says with confidence.

Taylor huffs and walks in the dorm. Courtney watchs as she does this and stops when Taylor wasn't in eye sight anymore. Seeing that Taylor was gone she spoke "I'm sorry for what happened to Max."

"Your sorry! How about you help Max!?"

She just speaks again "You think I like watching Max suffer? Trust me I don't. I want to help her but if I do Victoria will kill me. She made the threats to me. Taylor doesn't care about Max. But I can help you."

My eyes widen at this. _How can she help though? Victoria seriously threatened to kill her friend and said friend wants to help. I have to take it._ "But how can you help?"

Courtney smirks "I'm around Victoria all the time. I can let you know when she's up to something." I asked what if she finds out. Chuckling she writes down her number on a piece of paper. "Well if she finds out, I want you, Max and Kate to attend my funeral. I still want to apologize to Kate for bullying her. Victoria made me."

Grabbing the paper, she moves out the way and I continue to make my way to Max's room. When I got to the room I noticed that the door was unlocked. Entering I see what Kate was talking about Max was in her underwear talking to Kate.

Smiling with tears going down my face I hugged them both.

Kate's POV

After the hug we sat down and made a plan. Chloe told us everything. I was even more angry at Victoria but calmed down seeing Max's concerned look. When Chloe told us Courtney was sorry for all the bullying and wants to help I felt uneasy. How can I trust her?

But then I remembered this is perfect. With Courtney's help we'll be closer to saving Max. _Max I don't understand. Why won't you rewind time and never apply to Blackwell? Are we really important to you?_

Third Person POV

With that they made plans to keep Max safe. But during this nobody noticed someone listening to their conversation. Oddly enough this person wasn't Victoria Chase but someone more helpful. "So that's Maxine Caulfield my other half. She doesn't realize the full potential of her powers yet it seems. And her friend Chloe Price still seems upset about Rachel Amber's death. Oh bother, I guess I have to mess with time again." The mysterious woman says walking away "Now to find my room. But don't worry Max, Chloe and Kate I'll end your suffering my loves."

achoo*

"You ok Max?" Chloe asks a fully clothed Max. Max nods and thinks. Something strange is going on her powers are feeling stronger. But why? _I have get answers. I feel like something is going to happen today. Thankfully after classes Kate and I are going to Chloe's place to chill._

"Come on Kate we still have classes today. We'll hang out with Chloe after classses are over." Kate smiles and heads off to math class. Max turns and sees Chloe still sitting on her bed. "You can stay here if you want Che. I'll be back soon." Chloe nods and goes to sleep on Max's bed.

Before Max leave for class, she turns to admire Chloe's sleeping body. Max stared before bending down giving the sleeping Chloe a kiss on the forehead. This made Chloe smile in her sleeping making Max chuckle. Seeing the time, Max realize she has going to be late for class. Closing her room door she rushes to her class noticing a unfamiliar face. Thinking nothing of it Max continues running to class.

This unfamiliar person sees Max's running and thinks to herself. _Max I shouldn't get involved but I can't help myself. Since Chloe is still in your room I might as well leave a note._ The woman says writing a note saying "Chloe when you see this text me. I got some answers you will want" with her phone number and slipped it under Max's room door. With that the woman walks away listening to music with her earbuds.

* * *

Well everyone with all the time I have I will update another chapter of this story tomorrow and finish the Naruto's new curse chapter then update that Saturday night. My oc will need a name and I'm gonna name her Samiyah. And the mysterious woman is obviously my oc. If you didn't put the pieces together than your stupid. Bye everyone, your piece of shit author Frost is signing off.


	12. Fixed Mistakes

Hey everyone Frost here and...I got nothing. Nothing important yet. My OC is introduced and I know how I'll have Rachel in the mix. Now to talk my to real life friend Rachel. Who oddly acts like Rachel Amber...oh yeah my friend Rachel is BAE ASF! XD So I'll use both their personalities since their both punks like me except I'm male. Anyway I'm getting off topic. START THE DAMN CHAPTER!

calls Rachel* "Rachel get the stash. Time to light up. I know I have a story to write I'm gonna have Robbin write this chapter. *notices the chapter hasn't started. Oh shit I'll call you later." START THE FUCKING CHAPTER ALREADY!

Third Person POV

It was the last class for Max and her favor class; photography. Max takes her usual seat and waited for class to start. Five minutes go past and students start to arrive to class. Max's new teacher Mr. Smith, who is a replacement for Mark after he was arrested, started roll call. When everyone was present there was a special announcement. "Attention class we will be having a new student. She comes from Philadelphia so please help her with anything. Alright you can come in now."

The door opens to show a red haired female with a punk outfit. She wore a Three Days Grace shirt, black skinny jeans, and black Chuck Taylor shoes. She was 5'6 (my height) with tan skin showing tattoos on bother arms. And she had silver cross earrings on. Entering the class, she greets everyone with a smile "Hello everyone, my name is Samiyah and I'm glad to be here." The new student says taking the empty seat next to Max.

When the introduction was over class started like normal. Victoria answering questions and staring at Max lustfully. Max was trying to hide her discomfort when Victoria stared at her, the memories of last night replaying. Kate was quietly doing her work. While Samiyah was sleeping. Her first day and she was sleeping in class. Samiyah was certainly a interesting person.

Max's POV

Class was almost over only 10 minutes left before it's time to hang out with Chloe and Kate. _I should text Chloe. She better be up._ I thought pulling my phone out my pocket beginning to text her.

Me: Che you up?

Chloe: Sup Mad Max

Chloe: Max I found something.

Chloe: Comeback to your room and bring Kate.

Me: What's going on?

Me: Your starting to worry me.

Chloe: Sorry but I think we finally got the answers to our problems.

Me: Fine we'll be there.

And with that the conversation ended. I looked at Kate watching her doddle in her notebook like she always does.

 _Cute. Kate I seriously wish I was with you._ I thought losing myself in my thoughts. However, the sound of the bell ringing snapped me out of my thoughts.

As expected as I see everyone but me, Kate, Victoria and Samiyah leave the classroom.

I get up to inform Kate on the situation until I hear Victoria call me "Maxine" turning my head. I see the evil smirk on her face and I was terrified. She walked closer to me and hugged me. Then I heard her whisper in my ear "Tomorrow night we will be continuing our _fun! And I can wait to break you once again my darling wife."_ Her smooth lustful voice says as I feel her wet tongue lick my neck. _Get off me! I will never be your wife! **"hehe but you already submit to her.** That voice. It's back but why? **"simple I'm part of you."** What!? You are not part of me! **"you say that but I know how you truly feel. But worry not as I will speak with you again soon."** Hey wait. _No response.

"Victoria get away from Max!" an angry Kate Marsh demands with anger in her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up! Enjoy your time with Maxine you can because by the end of the year she will be my wife. I can promise you that." Victoria told Kate before releasing me from the hug and leaving the room.

When Victoria left, I informed Kate on what's happening. As we were about to leave I remembered that Samiyah was still here sleeping. I would feel bad not knowing what could happen to her. Taking it upon myself to do the right thing I picked her up bridal style and Kate and I went to my dorm.

The walk took five minutes and within those five minutes I received many stares. _Oh great now people will start thinking this is my girl. Last thing I need is for Victoria to see me like this. There's no doubt she would beat the shit outta me. After the embarrassing walk, we finally arrived at my dorm._

Walking in my room Chloe greets us and sees the still sleep Samiyah and asked who is she. My response was simple "she's a new student who transferred from Philadelphia." Chloe's eyes widen at that. Which when I think about it was strange. Why transfer here of all places? Before I could think about this more Chloe reminded me, why we are here.

Alright Chloe what have you found out.

Chloe's POV

I show Max the note someone slipped under the door and we shared the same expression. Kate who just stood there was confused on what was going on. So I showed her the paper. The paper said "Chloe when you see this call me. I have some answers you want" Max looks concern.

"Chloe should we try this? It could be a trick by somebody?" Max says obviously scared to which I can understand. I mean a random note shows up saying that the person has answers. "I got a bad feeling about this Chloe"

"We don't really have a choice Max. We need these answers. And I'll get the Fucking answers I want. Sorry about the language Kate" Kate dismiss it. Getting my phone I call the number that's on the paper. After a few seconds we hear ringing from...the sleeping punk . "What the fuck?"

"W-what's going on? Who could be calling?" the punk says checking her phone sleepily. It was then she notices that she was in the dorm. Sitting up she stares at us. Just staring. It felt like eternity. I was about to say something when

"Maxie!!!" the punk jumped on Max knocking her down. "I finally you my love!" MY LOVE!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

"Max you have some explaining to do!" Shouting in disbelief. "Kate do you believe this? Kate?" Turning to see Kate knocked out on the floor. "HOLY CRAP SHE PASSES OUT!" A few minutes pass and Kate wakes up and the punk was still hugging a protesting Max. I need to put a end to this.

Taking a deep breath I loudly shout "CUT THIS SHIT OUT!!!" Getting everyone's attention I said "You were the one who slipped the note under the door?" Getting a nod I continue "Ok. Who the hell is you?"

The punk girl smiles and says "I am Samiyah."

"Ok Samiyah. What answers do you have? As far as I can tell me and Max already solved everything: What happened to Rachel, the storm, Jefferson and Nathan. We did everything!" I couldn't contain the anger I had being reminded of the things we did.

Samiyah chuckled "Yeah you did all that but tell me why did these events happen? Why did Maxie here get her powers? Why is Rachel Amber dead? And why are you still alive Chloe?"

Our eyes widen. How did she know of Max's powers? No. How did she know of any of this?

As if reading our minds she continues speaking "The answer is I controlled some of your adventures. I gave Maxie her powers I can easily take them back if I want. My powers are much stronger than Max's. She can simply rewind, slow down time and enter photos to change history. Me, I can do much more. Name anything time related and I can do it."

"That's impossible! If you did know everything that happened why didn't you help?" Max said which I agree on. "Besides what do you mean you gave me my time travel. I got this seeing Chloe die in front of me."

Samiyah looks at Max and laughs. She laughed like what Max said was the funniest joke ever. "Maxie your killing me! hahaha! oh man. Your time travel is half of my power. A power that I mastered. You however didn't. Tell me can you travel to the future? Stop time completely? Bring back the dead?"

 _She can bring back the dead?! The we can revive Rachel! We need her to do this!_ "Yo Samiyah! You say you can bring back the dead then bring back Rachel Amber."

Samiyah nods happily "yay I've been meaning to do this. Get some shovels and take me to her body."

"Excuse me but how did you give Max her powers?" Kate asked wanting to know.

"That was easy I was a beautiful butterfly and when she took the picture I gave her half my powers. Is that all? Well now let's go revive a dead girl!"

With that out the way, we walked to the parking lot and entered my truck. _Rachel don't worry we're bring you back!_ I drove for 15 minutes to the junkyard. Finding the spot took no time seeing how me and Max remember coming to this spot. "This is the spot! Where are the shovels?"

Kate and Max walked to the spot with shovels ready to dig. While Samiyah stood there listening to music. I went to my truckand got my shovel and we all started digging. After 5 minutes of digging I see blond hair sticking out of the ground. Getting to my knees I cradle Rachel' rotting body with tears coming down my face. Turning to Samiyah "Alright now bring her back to us!" The tears muffled my voice.

"Okay!" Samiyah says cheerfully. In a instant, day turns to night and I hear a familar voice.

"Jesus Christ this bitch is heavy. But in the end I got what I want." Not him. Why him? It was the voice of Mark Jefferson. He just arrived dragging the passed out Rachel by her legs. "SHIT! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Jefferon noticed us. "THERE WILL BE NO WITNESSES!" He shouts pulling a gun out aiming at us. Before he could pull the trigger everything stopped. We were the only things moving. Time froze.

"Honestly this man is such a fool." Samiyah says with a dark tone. She walked towards him and takes the gun from him. "Max and Kate please close your eyes. I don't want you to see this." They nod their heads and close their eyes. "Chloe grab Rachel and put her in the truck. I'm about to resume time." I nod and grabbed Rachel holding her close to me. Tears spilling out my eyes. I fought back the sobs but placed her in the truck. When I walked back to Samiyah everything started moving again. Time started again.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE IS THE GUN?!"

"You mean this gun asshole?" I'm bout to show you not to Fuck with us." Samiyah aims the gun with one hand.

"You won't shoot me. You don't have the guts to do it."

BANG

Jefferson fell back with a bullet in his chest. He was still breathing but tried to crawl away. Samiyah stomps on his back and he turns to see the gun in his face. "Don't do this! I can make you famous! I can give you anything you want! Just name it!"

"Really now? There is something I want."Samiyah says removing the gun from his face.

"Name it and I'll do it." A smirk was all he got.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

"I want you to go to Hell!" _He's dead! He's finally dead!_ "Chloe sorry you had to see that. Max! Kate! You can open your eyes but the sight isn't a pretty one."

They both open their eyes and stared in horror. Samiyah was covered in blood holding a gun and Jefferson had bullets in his head. "Did you have kill him? Killing him was wrong!" Kate says breaking down at the sight. Samiyah gave me the gun and walked towards Kate.

"Kate look at me." Kate looks at her with red puffy eyes. "I'm sorry Angel but it had to be done. He was going to kill us if I didn't. Please forgive me." Samiyah says shedding tears as she hugged Kate. Kate returns the hug and crys into Samiyah's shoulder. The crying dies down as Kate cried herself to sleep.

"Maxie can you take Kate to the truck. I have dispose of the body." She got a nod from Max. "Chloe I need you to help me bury him."

Now I nod. "This asshole got what he deserved. But won't that change history?" She then explained to me that happens only happens to Max. When she finished explaining we dug a hole for Jefferson buried the bastard.

We walked back to my truck and Samiyah brung us back to the present. Now that were in the present I drove us back to Blackwell. We fucking did it.

"Max now I can introduce you Rachel. And Samiyah thank you. I really mean that."

"No problem Chloe. Assholes like that don't deserve to live."

"Che now that you have Racehl back what's going to happen to...us" Max whispers softly. I cup Max's face and kissed her. She was shocked at first then relaxed and kissed back.

"Max no matter what happens I will always love my hipster girlfriend. I love you, Kate, Racehl, even Samiyah. But I will NEVER leave you. I love you too much to do that. So please don't ever think like that. We're back together and we have new loves with us. Maxine Caulfield I want you as my girlfriend. And I know that Kate wants the same thing. So when she wakes up I suggest we share each other."

I looked at Samiyah. "I know that I don't know you but considering that you love Max as well I guess I can share her with you. Just help me end her abusive relationship with Victoria Chase." My face had pure anger on it.

"Chloe." Max whispered tears trailing down her face. "Thank you. Thank you for everything I love you" Max cried slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Hey Samiyah can you stop time I don't want anyone to see us carrying them to the dorms." I got a nod and once again time froze. Samiyah carried Kate while I carried Max and Rachel. We decided to put eveyone in Max's room. Eveyone was sat up on Max's small bed. "Alright start time now." She did just that.

"Chloe I want to give you something." Before I could ask what it was she kissed me. I accept the kiss and held her close to me. "Let's just sit here and sleep it was a stressful day for all of us."

I couldn't agree more. We sat in Max's couch and fell asleep together. Not even a minute goes by before Samiyah is asleep. Smiling to myself I thought out loud "I swear I love you all. I will die protecting you. Because a life without any of you seems like hell." Yawning I closed my eyes and fell to slumber

Well that was emotional. I hope you enjoyed the story and I will update this every week. Seeing how I'm playing Life is Strange again. But I will catch you all for the next chapter of Life is Abuse.

Yours truly

Frost


	13. IM HAPPY AND OC EXPLAINATIONS

Me: Hey guys! Frost here and I'M HAPPY AS HELL! If you are wondering why I'm so happy I'll tell you. I was looking at my phone because I was reading Yandere female x male reader stories, when I noticed that I had emails. So I checked to see what they were and I was surprised. It was a review on Life is abuse but this review really made me happy. And I want to clarify something about my oc. Seeing that someone likes this story puts a smile on my face. This is what the review said:

Review: Wow this is one hella story. I cracked so hard when Chloe just blurted they'd share Max like it's smth hat happens everyday. Anyway, am totally loving it. The craziness and all that. Plus! They all like Max lol. Two thumbs up! By jennifersmith2198 (thank you lovely reader)

Review End

A POSITIVE REVIEW! YYYAAAAYYYY! Like I thought that someone was gonna review it saying "why tf is this oc character so op? she can just end everything so quickly" And yes while that is true, I'm limiting her powers so she can't end Max's suffering immediately. Because here's a draw back from using her powers the way she just did. Her powers have a cool down timer meaning that she can only use them a certain amount of times. Before she was introduced, she still lived in Philly (aka Philadelphia for those who don't know) and abused her powers by constantly acting like a fool and remember she has HALF of her powers. The other half Max has. She just has better control of it making her powers "stronger" than Max's. The cool down lasts for a week. This results in her having; limited time traveling, weaker photo hopping traveling (where Max does that photo time travel thing) and 5 minutes of stopping time completely. These things will make her weaker until Max gives the other half of the powers. But that's not gonna happen. I know since I write this story.

Me: One more thing! That voice that Max's hear sometimes will be EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. It is the oc's-*gets punched on the head* ow!

Robbin: HEY! DONT SPOIL ANYTHING! I STILL HAVE TO EDIT THE CHAPTERS YOU SENT ME!

Me: Robbin! *starts whining* can't I give them some info? I was gone for a while.

Robbin: HELL NO! *hits me again* *sighs* Listen let's talk this out over some cheesecake from the Cheesecake Factory I'm paying. *smiles holding a $100 dollar bill*

Me: *grabs her arm* LETS GO! *runs out the door without locking it* CHEESECAKE HERE I COME *runs by Junko and Rize unknowingly*

Junko: hehehe Frost-kun didn't lock it. That means

Rize: We can prepare him for his "punishment" for ignoring his stories

Junko & Rize: fufufufu Frost-kun its going to be a long night when you return!


	14. What did she do to you?

Me:...fuck god FUCKING DAMNIT! Now that Rachel's alive there is some much stuff I have to involve with her. The main fact being she's a reason for the storm fucking happening. FUUUCCCKKK! *deep breaths* I'm sorry. Its just that Rachel has more things involving her; her parents, Chloe, her modeling career, and why she did the things she did in the Prequel. But FUCK her parents, they are not showing up physically. They'll be mentioned and maybe a flashback. Rachel Dawn Amber you will be the death of me. Also, I know that the story takes place around the year 2013 but this is a fanfic so it's the current year 2017. Hang on *calls someone* Rachel? I need some help. Have you been keeping up with Life is Strange? You have? Great! Come over we have a chapter to make. *looks at screen* You know what needs to happen?

Rachel: *over the phone* I sure do.

Both: START THE DAMN CHATPER!

Rachel's POV

My eyes slowly opened and I found myself in a room. As my vision cleared I notice that I'm at Blackwell. It seems like I'm in my dorm. Hey wait! I don't have a guitar. And is that Chloe? Who is that next to her? What the hell is going on? What happened last night?

Groaning I stretched my arms out only to hit something. Turning left I see a girl with short brown hair and freckles on her face. _Something about her looks familiar but what is it?_ I stared longer but nothing came to mind. Feeling something on my right I turned to see a chick with blonde hair that's in a large bun. _Okay I don't know her._ Looking at Chloe once more I see that she's groaning. _Thank god Chloe. Hurry and wake up! I want to know what's going on._

The sound of Chloe's body shifting got louder and the blue hair rebel slowly woke up. "Chloe" I whispered not wanting the wake the other girls. However, Chloe didn't hear me and tried to go back to sleep. "Chloe wake up. C'mon this is hella not cool!" I whispered louder enough to wake the sleepy rebel.

When Chloe did wake up there was a large smile on her face confusing me. "What's with that look Chloe? You aren't planning something are you?" I asked honestly terrified of the way she was smiling at me. She says nothing but tears begin to roll down her face making me alarmed. "Chloe what are you crying for? You make it seem like you haven't seen me in years." I said getting tackled hitting my head against the wall.

"Rachel your back!" the rebel shout loudly waking the other girls. "I'm never letting go of you again." _Okay what the hell is really going on? It's only been a day since I seen you Chloe._

"Let her go Chloe. We need to let her recover." The brown hair girl said sleepily trying to wake up. "After a day like that. Anyone would need sometime to recover, I'm still trying to recover from what I saw."

"She's right Chloe. Last night was..." The blonde couldn't even continue her sentence because she broke down crying. Deciding that nobody should cry or feel hurt I hugged her. She looked shocked but accepted the comfort I was giving her. I look at Chloe who was holding the familiar looking girl (Max) lovingly. That hurts. I'm not going to lie. My heart hurts. I thought she loved me.

"Your right Max. I need to slow down." My eyes widen at what I'm hearing. _Max! Max Caulfield!? Chloe's old best friend is back._ Breaking the hug, I start to get up from the bed I was sitting on. Only to be pushed back down by Max. Max had smiling expression but I noticed something while looking at her. Her eyes held pain. Like someone close to her died or something traumatizing happened to her. "Hey Rachel I'll be back. I gotta get you some clothes. There's no way in hell am I letting you walk around in those filthy rags. C'mon Kate your coming with me." And before I could say anything she left. She left with Max sitting on top of me and the blonde following her.

Max just stares at me.

And I stare at her.

Awkward silence fills the room except for the light snoring of a girl on the couch. Max goes to speak but I cut her off "so your the famous Max Caulfield that Chloe always talk about. I have to admit she was right when she said, you are beautiful. I take it you don't know who I am. I'm-"

"Rachel. Rachel Amber. Yeah I know." Max cuts me off smiling. "Chloe talks about you all the time. I see why. You saved my best friend from despair and I'm forever thankful for that." Max said with tears coming down her smiling face. "Rachel we need to talk about last night. What do you remember? Who was with you?" Max asked wanting to know the answer.

"Max I can't even remember what happened last night. All I remember is Nathan giving me a drink and next thing I know I'm with Jefferson. Why? Better yet, how do you know about last night." Narrowing my eyes as I looked deeply in Max's eyes wanting answers.

Before Max could speak a third voice interrupted "That would be me dead doll." Shifting my eyes to the now awake girl who was smirking. _What the hell "dead doll"? I'll show this bitch dead!_

"What the hell are you talking about dead doll? You better take that back before you end up dying!" Trying to get up but Max refuses to get off me. My trying makes my situation worse our position is well...sexual. Max is straddling my waist with a VERY bright face.

"Awww Maxie! Gonna kiss the girl already? You must be very confident." The girl chuckled looking at us. "Anyway I called you dead doll because you should be dead right now. But Maxie and Chloe wanted to save you. I mean you have been missing for months; and the fact that you look like a doll. By the way my name is Samiyah" The girl identified as Samiyah stated calmly, as if this happens all the time.

"Missing for months? It's only been a day. It's April 12 2017 right? Right?!" Getting no response made me scared. Digging in my pockets to get my phone, I check the date. Holy shit! It's true! It's fucking November 12 2017 (the day I started this chapter) "How is that possible? I must be high. There's no other explanation for it. Time travel doesn't exist only in crappy Sci fi movie. Max please tell me that I'm just super high."

She shakes her head no. Making me worried even more. "Samiyah please tell me this is a joke that Chloe is playing on me. And she just changed the date on my phone." Another negative response. "Wait a minute?! What did you mean I should be dead Samiyah? Are you telling me that I DIED!?" I yelled making Max scared.

"Yup that's exactly right! You should still be dead but Chloe wanted me to revive you and I did." Samiyah said with a cheerful expression. "Time travel abilities are the BEST! Isn't that right Maxie? Matter fact don't even, because I know the response will be yes. Considering the fact that these powers saved Kate from committing suicide and Chloe from many possible deaths." a still smiling Samiyah says before turning serious quickly "And since I went back in time 7 months, exactly, and back to the present and stopping time to kill Jefferson. I lost my ability to rewind time for long periods of time because of you." Samiyah chuckled "You're very lucky that I was here otherwise you would still be rotting in the ground."

Max shoots Samiyah a deadly glare as if telling her to be quiet. Samiyah responds with her own glare making Max scared "Maxie let me tell you something. Just because you have half of my powers doesn't mean I still won't hurt you."

Max flinch and the pissed off Samiyah leaves. It was just me and Max alone in the room. Awkward silence fills the room. Looking at Max, I see her mumbling something the only thing I catch was the mention of Victoria. _What the hell? Victoria? What's she got to do with anything? She's nothing but a bitch to people._ "Hey Max! Why did you mumble Victoria? What about Victoria? Did she do something?" I questioned wondering what bitchy and maybe illegal activities my archenemy has committed.

I immediately regret asking.

Tears quickly filled Max's hazel eyes. Shocked at the reaction I was scared. _What do I do? Question her more? No Rachel that'll just make things worse. I guess a hug is a start._ Going with my gut I hugged the crying girl feeling her sob in my chest. "Max listen to me. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want too. If you don't want me to know then that's your decision I can't change it." Still hugging the girl for minutes I hear the sobs die down and looked at Max. _Chloe was right. Her face is pure. Max you really are like what Chloe described. Pure and innocent._

I was snapped out my thoughts by Max snapping her fingers in my face. "S-s-sorry it's just difficult to tell. Chloe already knows but it still hurts. It's probably better if I show you instead." And so Max tells me to close my eyes, which I do.

Max's POV

I'm shaking in fear. Can I really do this? Show my scars to Rachel? She doesn't need to know but... if I don't then nobody will be able to help. Can't really go to the police since they won't believe me. Victoria's family practically own this town. Plus her family is friends with the Presott's. Shaking my head, I decided to show her the marks. Taking off my shirt and pants leaving me in my bra and panties.

"You can open your eyes." Rachel opened her eyes and was horrified.

My stomach had whip marks, scratches, dried blood, hickys, and was dark purple. "Oh my God! Max when did this happen? Who did this?! I'll kill the bastard" Rachel fumed making threats about what she's going to do.

"Victoria." Her reaction said it all. The disbelief that Victoria was able to do this was understandable. "This isn't even the worst thing." Rachel was now terrified even more.

"Not the worst thing?! Max what could be worst than this. Why didn't you fight back?! Is she blackmailing you? Or forcing you? Max you have to tell me. I want to help you in anyway I can." Rachel urged me to tell. No going back now. I have to tell her or else she'll find out from Chloe, worst if Victoria.

"It happened two days ago (I think) she waited until night knowing that I was with Chloe and Kate. She hid in my room waiting for me to return to my room and when I did she took something precious to me." I couldn't even continue remembering that horrible night. The pain she caused me. My insides still hurt hopefully my insides aren't damaged. I should go to the doctor and get that checked out.

"I'm scared to ask. But what did she take from you?" Rachel asked fearing the answer.

I mumbled out an answer but Rachel couldn't hear it.

"Max tell me! You need to tell me in order for me to help you." Rachel once again urged me to tell her.

I mumbled the answer a bit louder but still not heard by Rachel. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"Max please tell me! I need you to trust me Max! Please you can't ignore me."

Taking a deep breath I whispered louder for Rachel to hear "She took my virginity. She raped me Rachel. She beat me trying to make me her perfect 'wife'. Anytime I do something Victoria doesn't approve of I get punished. I didn't think she would go that far." I sadly told Rachel.

When those words uttered Rachel's went from worried and scared to down right horrified. Tears filled her eyes as she balled her fist angrily. I could tell that she wanted to go find Victoria and beat the hell out of her. "I-I-I can't believe this." Rachel stood and walked to the door with tears still in her eyes. "Max listen I'm going to the main office. See if I can get re enrolled. I'll get your number from Chloe and I'll call to check up on you."

Wipping the tears from my eyes I smiled knowing I have the world's greatest friends. Before Rachel could put her hand on the door knob there was a knock. Confusing both me and Rachel. Rachel glanced at me and whispered "Max are you expecting anyone?" I shake my head. _Maybe it's just Dana wanting to borrow something._ I tell Rachel to open the door thinking it's Dana or for some reason Warren (ew fuck boi)

I was wrong. Dead wrong. Outside the door revealed

Victoria, Taylor, and Courtney. My tormentors.

Me and Rachel stared at them. And they stared back. Nothing but an awkward silence.

"Well what do we have here? Rachel Amber shows up after being proclaimed 'missing'. With my girlfriend Maxine." Victoria broke the silence staring at me with lust in her eyes. "Oh Maxine if you wanted me all you had to do was ask. I'm always happy to satisfy your urges." Victoria confused me before I realized something; I was still in my bra and panties.

In front of Victoria. Victoria chuckles at my realization as she spoke once again "Don't worry Maxine I'll get you later on. Be alert at all times today. You may never know when I'll decide to take you. Rachel won't be much help like that blue haired bitch since they aren't enrolled here anymore."

"You bitch! You planned made this plan ahead of time didn't you. Knowing that Chloe isn't allowed on campus. What about Kate huh?! What sick plan do you have for her?!" Rachel shout her face a deep crimson red.

"Ah yes Kate I won't give out what I'll do to her. But best believe it will be fun seeing how much she can handle. Come Taylor we have to get to class. Courtney meet us in my room at 2:30 you have 3 hours." With that Victoria and Taylor left leaving Courtney still at my door.

Courtney watched as Victoria and Taylor exist the building. When they were gone Courtney turned to me and Rachel "Could you put some clothes on Max? I can't help you if your practically naked." Putting my clothes on so I can hear what she has to say. "Max listen I over heard Victoria talking to someone and they were talking about some deal about you. I didn't hear everything all I heard was 'with her help Maxine will be my wife' who the hell was she talking too?" Courtney questioned who this unknown assistant was.

"Courtney right? Listen, I need you to tell me everything you know. Max you stay here. Forget today's classes. Or go to Chloe's house. Now come on Courtney we're heading to the admission office."

They left leaving me in my room alone. Silence once again filled the room.

 ** _*RING*_**

My phone ringing snapped me out my thoughts. Looking at the caller ID I see it's a friend of mine from Seattle. Jennifer Smith. I haven't talked to her since I arrived at Blackwell.

phone call starts*

Me: Hey Jennifer what's up?

Jennifer: Hey Max I got good news!!!

Me: What's the news?

Jennifer: I'm coming to Blackwell next week! I can't wait to see you again!

Me: Are you cereal Jennifer? That's awesome.

Jennifer: IKR Anyway I'll call you later. My teacher is getting ready to call the dean on my ass.

Me: Bummer. Alright I'll talk to you later.

Jennifer: Bye Max!

Me: Bye Jennifer

phone call ends*

Hanging up the phone I call Chloe and ask her to take me to her house. She said give her 20 minutes to get here. She's doing something with Kate. Now the waiting for Chloe begins. And the process of escaping Victoria grows with numerous people helping me.

 _Victoria you will not have me. I don't belong to you._

 ** _What are you talking about? You already submitted to her remember?_**

 _No I didn't. I won't give in to her desires. I belong to Chloe Price Kate Marsh._

 ** _Hehe we'll see. Have fun at failing._**

 _How are you anyway? Why do you know any of this?_

 ** _Just call me Rose. You'll see me soon. And when that day comes you'll belong to Victoria and I'll get my sweet Samiyah._**

 _You won'ttouch her Rose. I'll do everything I can to stop. I'll kill you if I have too._

 ** _Ooh scary. Let the game start Maxine. Be prepared to fail._**

 _No. You be prepared to fail._

Game huh? Alright let's play Rose.

(Hey everyone Frost here. And I want to say sorry for the slow updates. School is a bitch. And I want to say something. Go check out flaky1606 on Wattpad. Flaky makes dope ass stories. I promoted Flaky to Lieutenant in the Wattpad army. But that's all for today.)

Yours truly

Frost


	15. I'm on winter break

Hey everyone Frost here and I have some good news and bad news. I'll give the bad news first. Bad news is my Dell computer isn't turning on so I have to call Dell on Monday so I can return it so they can fix what's wrong with it. Good news is I write all my chapters on my phone so no need to worry about the pc. More good news I have nearly a month of winter break I dont go back to school untill January 11.

Anyway I was gonna do a preview of the next chapter but since it's almost done I see no need for a preview.

Yours truly

Frost


	16. Merry Christmas

Hey everyone Frost here and I want to say Merry Christmas. It's officially Christmas at the time of me writing this 1:17 AM. New chapter later on today maybe at 5:00 PM. Just keep a look out for the chapter around that time. Oh and Jennifer sorry if I made your clothes too plain or boring I don't know your style of clothing wether it be punk rock or lazy. So i made you have a lazy relaxed way of clothing style.

Thanks everyone

Frost

p.s. Please check out my friend Flaky on Wattpad. She makes amazing stories and is a yuri lover. It would make her day.


End file.
